The present invention concerns a device for the storage of memory cards.
It is already in common knowledge that so-called multi-media cards are employed as storage media, for instance, for audio-players. These memory cards exhibit electronic storage characteristics of a high degree of density. Because of their small size and their light weight, these cards adapt themselves for use in audio-players very well. Beyond this, every user of a player generally owns so many cards, upon which music is stored, that the said user is allowed insufficient means of indexing the same. The small size of the memory cards contributes to the difficulty of safely transporting them. Besides this, there is a substantial danger of damaging the memory cards during the transport, or in the storage of the cards outside of the audio player.